


black

by haknyeonsmrjoo



Category: EXO
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Choking, Finger Sucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Requested by a friend, meant to be a quickie, my first kaisoo fic, sorry for the speed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15337023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haknyeonsmrjoo/pseuds/haknyeonsmrjoo
Summary: This is Kyungsoo, a virgin, having his first sexual experience with the famed supermodel Kim Jongin in a bathroom.So Brooklyn, I know.





	black

“Oh my gosh, is that Kim Jongin?”

Baekhyun was screaming into Kyungsoo’s ear as he clocks the tall guy going towards the other end of the bar. He orders a drink, waits for the bartender to concoct the drink, and looks around the vicinity.

“I know who he is, Baekhyun, thank you,” Kyungsoo hisses at his giddy friend, who have since left and joined the others on the dance floor.

Kyungsoo sits on his chair, sipping on his margarita and asks for another round. He waits and looks around, and there, he sees Kim Jongin, the famous supermodel, boring his hazel eyes on him.

_Is he looking at me?_ Kyungsoo looks behind him, seeing no one, and looking back at the taller guy.

He gingerly points a finger to himself, looking at him. “Me?” he whispers.

Jongin nods. “Come here,” he mouths.

Kyungsoo doesn’t know which gravitational pull or any supernatural phenomenon happening inside him, but he can feel his legs moving towards the taller model.

 

“Hi, I’m Jongin,” he greets Kyungsoo, offering his hand.

Kyungsoo looks at the hand and then back at Jongin. “Do Kyungsoo,” he squeaks, reaching for the other’s hand, shaking it warmly.

“What brings you here?” the darker guy enquires.

“Uh, I just went with my friend, Baekhyun. He’s over there,” he points to the general direction of the dance floor, “and I’m not really the clubbing guy, you know,” he says.

Jongin chuckles, sipping on his cocktail. “But you look like you belong here,” he says in that bedroom voice of his, chuckling a little.

Kyungsoo smiles a little unsure. This is the first time someone hands him a compliment (was it a compliment?) and he doesn’t know how to handle it.

So he just smiles, awkwardly and a little unsure.

 

Their conversation flows freely, much more than Kyungsoo has expected. Jongin catches on easily, moving the flow seamlessly, answering his every question and overall, he seems enthralled with the life of simplicity and normalcy, something he, as a supermodel, can hardly have for the time being.

Then their conversation lands on something saucy.

“Do you swing both sides, Jongin-ssi?” Kyungsoo asks, a little powered by the vodka in his drink.

There is a pregnant pause between them, and Jongin nods.

“I never expected that,” Kyungsoo gasps.

Jongin flicks his forehead. “Hyung, really? I have been hitting on you for the last sixty minutes and you haven’t gotten the hint?” he chuckles that sexy, smug chuckle.

Kyungsoo gasps, covering his mouth. “I didn’t realize it was like that,” he shyly remarks.

“You’re so cute when you do that, hyung,” Jongin smiles warmly at him. He flips the stray strands on his face, and Kyungsoo takes notice of the long fingers.

“Your fingers are so beautiful, Jongin-ssi,” he blurts out blankly.

Jongin laughs a little. “You want to touch it?” he offers his long forefinger to him.

Kyungsoo gently wraps it around his palm, feeling the length and the hardness of the model’s forefinger.

 

Unbeknownst to Kyungsoo, Jongin produces a sinfully better idea.

Grinning manically, he tries pushing and pulling his forefinger inside the older’s closed fist. He groans a little, relishing on the warmth of the older’s hand. Instantly, the feelings go straight south, inside his slim fit jeans.

 

Kyungsoo notices that Jongin’s moving his finger inside his clenched fist. He looks at the younger, and he can read unadulterated lust written all over his face, with his eyes momentarily closed, and his teeth digging on to his lips.

Then he realizes the tent in the other’s jeans, and concludes that this is fucked up.

He releases Jongin’s finger, and dashes to the bathroom.

 

“Do Kyungsoo, shut the fuck up!” Kyungsoo reprimands himself, looking at his reflection on the mirror. He slaps cold water on his face, as though to wake him up.

_This cannot happen to me_ , he thinks. Everything happens so fast, and without him realizing it, he just allowed Kim Jongin, THAT FAMOUS KIM JONGIN, to fuck his fist with his finger.

He was pulled back to the present when he hears the door click, pushing it open.

Jongin was standing behind him.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Kyungsoo looks at the reflection of the younger in the mirror, not daring to meet his eyes full of lust.

Jongin does not answer. Instead, he inches closer to the older, eliminating any form of space between them.

He presses his back on Kyungsoo's, a venomous smile curling his lips. He lowers his head, on the same level as Kyungsoo's ear. "We're not yet done," he whispers, brushing the earlobe with the tip of his tongue.

Kyungsoo shivered, the hot breath of the younger fanning the flames inside his body. "S-stop," he weakly restrained, trying in vain to push the other away from him.

Jongin smirked. "Fuck you, babe. We're not yet done," he whispered with the same amount of lust as before, then licking the earlobes of the other slowly, the tip of his tongue tracing the folds in the older's right ear.

Kyungsoo can feel the spit, but instead of revulsion, a stirring in the pit of his stomach ensues.

Jongin continues with his tricks, biting and sucking on the other’s earlobes, his arms caging the older in a secured manner. Kyungsoo can’t help it, and he lets out a moan.

“Fuck,” Jongin growls on his ear. “That’s so fucking sexy.”

Kyungsoo has a thousand thoughts in his mind, but one prevailed. _Fuck it, I’m going YOLO._

 

Kyungsoo whips around, facing Jongin, the lust in his eyes equaling the younger’s. He moves toward the door, and clicks the lock shut.

Then he goes back to Jongin, grabbing his neck to kiss him rough.

Kyungsoo is a virgin in every sense of the word, and he doesn’t really know how to continue. He lets Jongin guide him, tilting in a better angle to deepen the kiss.

He moans, feeling the younger’s tongue licking his lips, prying his mouth open. He relishes the sensation, then allows him to push his tongue inside his mouth. Kyungsoo’s arms fly around the other’s nape, Jongin lifting him to sit on the sink, and kissing him hungrily, like a vulture ravenous for fresh meat.

They part from the kiss, breathless.

Jongin starts unbuttoning his starched white shirt. Kyungsoo taps the hand away from it, and unbuttons the rest of the shirt, then tossing it to the side. Kyungsoo’s lustful side was flipped, and it is now taking over him.

He starts by brushing his hands all over Jongin’s toned chest and abs, feeling every groove and every single bump. Then he leans toward the younger’s chest, licking the other’s brown nipples.

Jongin growls. “Fuck, babe, more,” he commands the older.

Kyungsoo licks the other’s right nipple, the tip of his tongue circling around its areolae. He gently sucks the nipple, grazing his teeth on the bud.

Jongin grunts once more, as Kyungsoo works on his chest.

He spreads kisses all over his torso, his chest, his abs, his neck, then tracing the light trail of hair leading to whatever is inside the younger’s jeans.

He looks at Jongin who nods.

Gingerly, he fumbles in unbuttoning his jeans, then unzipping the fly. He kisses the mound beneath the clothing, then gently pulls it down, exposing the other’s red Calvin boxers, the top part wet with unmistakably, precum.

Kyungsoo nuzzles on to the mound, savoring the musky scent, and the heat it radiates. Palming it roughly, he pulls the underwear up to his knees.

The smaller gasps. “This is so b-big,” he stares at the cock, mesmerized.

Jongin’s cock was leaking with precum, stretching to seven inches and as big as a Sharpie. He slowly wraps his hand around his cock, pumping it up and down. Jongin closes his eyes, feeling the sensation, licking his lips moist.

Then Kyungsoo licks the slit, sipping the precum pooled on it. Jongin’s hands fly at the back of his head, grabbing his hair gently, as he laps on the slit, then licking the mushroom-like head and the length, sucking at the sides.

He slowly puts it all inside his mouth, choking a bit at first, then getting the hang of it, bobs his head up and down.

The model’s hands grab his hair gently, but not pulling it up. Soon the sound of Kyungsoo’s mouth and the moans slipping from Jongin’s lips filled the room, but not too loud because the blaring sounds of music outside, in the dance floor.

Jongin savors the warm mouth of Kyungsoo enveloping his cock, sliding in and out, his mouth undeniably tight.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight,” he mutters. Kyungsoo hums in thanks, now putting the sack inside his mouth, sucking it, as he pumps the cock up and down.

Soon after, Jongin can feel the impending release, and he pushes Kyungsoo away from his cock.

The older looks at him in confusion. “I’m close, hyung,” he pants.

“Then put them all in my mouth, I want to have a taste of you,” says Kyungsoo.

“You sure?” Jongin hesitates.

To answer the question, Kyungsoo suddenly pops the entire length of his cock inside his mouth. He lets the tip of his cock touch the roof of his mouth, and the sensation drives him over the edge.

Jongin pistons in Kyungsoo’s mouth, his hips moving in and out.

“C-close!”

Kyungsoo feels the head of his cock blowing up, then with a guttural moan, and several frantic thrusts, Jongin comes inside his mouth. Kyungsoo closes his throat, collecting all the warm, salty fluid inside his mouth before swallowing all of it clean.

Kyungsoo licks his mouth clean, then licking the model’s shaft clean before pulling the boxers up. He proceeds in pulling the pants up, buttoning it and dressing him once again.

Jongin stops him. Kyungsoo looks at him. “Next time?”

Kyungsoo nods, albeit shyly now, and hands him a piece of paper with his number on it. “Call me, Jonginnie. I’ll be waiting,” Kyungsoo whispers, before kissing him on the mouth once again. He then slips out of the bathroom and into the dance floor.

Jongin stands there, fishing his phone from his pocket and punching the number in the paper.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first EXO fic and my friend requested for this fic. Hope I made it justified!
> 
> Ask me on my CC: @minhyungshyung


End file.
